total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
James Bond (Film series)
The James Bond film series is a British series of spy films based on the fictional character of MI6 agent James Bond, "007", who originally appeared in a series of books by Ian Fleming. It is one of the longest continually-running film series in history, having been in on-going production from 1962 to the present (with a six-year hiatus between 1989 and 1995). In that time Eon Productions has produced 23 films, most of them at Pinewood Studios. With a combined gross of over $6,000 million to date, the films produced by Eon constitute the third-highest-grossing film series, behind the ''Harry Potter'' and Marvel Cinematic Universe films. (Accounting for the effects of inflation the Bond films have amassed $13.8 billion in July 2013 prices.) Six actors have portrayed 007 in the Eon series, the latest being Daniel Craig. Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman co-produced most of the Eon films until 1975, when Broccoli became the sole producer. The single exception during this period was Thunderball, on which Broccoli and Saltzman became executive producers while Kevin McClory produced. From 1984 to 1989 Broccoli was joined by his stepson Michael G. Wilson as producer until 1995, when Albert Broccoli stepped aside from Eon and was replaced by his daughter Barbara, who has co-produced with Wilson since. Broccoli's (and until 1975, Saltzman's) family company, Danjaq, has held ownership of the series through Eon, and maintained co-ownership with United Artists since the mid-1970s. The Eon series has seen continuity both in the main actors and in the production crews, with directors, writers, composers, production designers, and others employed through a number of films. From the release of Dr. No (1962) to For Your Eyes Only (1981), the films were distributed solely by United Artists. When Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer absorbed United Artists in 1981, MGM/UA Entertainment Co. was formed and distributed the films until 1995. MGM solely distributed three films from 1997 to 2002 after United Artists was retired as a mainstream studio. From 2006 to present MGM and Columbia Pictures have co-distributed the film series, following the 2005 acquisition of MGM by a consortium led by Columbia's parent company, Sony Pictures Entertainment. In November 2010 MGM filed for bankruptcy; following its emergence from insolvency, Columbia has been co-production partner of the series with Danjaq. Independently of the Eon series, there have been three additional productions with the character of James Bond: a 1954 American television adaptation, Casino Royale, produced by CBS; a 1967 spoof, Casino Royale, produced by Charles K. Feldman; and a 1983 remake of Thunderball entitled Never Say Never Again, produced by Jack Schwartzman, who had obtained the rights to the film from Kevin McClory. List of James Bond Films http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jamesbond/images/c/c8/MP-films.png Square (01).jpg|Dr. No|link=Dr. No Square (02).jpg|From Russia with Love|link=From Russia with Love Square (03).jpg|Goldfinger|link=Goldfinger Square (04).jpg|Thunderball|link=Thunderball Square (05).jpg|You Only Live Twice|link=You Only Live Twice Square (06).jpg|On Her Majesty's ...|link=On Her Majesty's Secret Service Square (07).jpg|Diamonds Are Forever|link=Diamonds Are Forever Square (08).jpg|Live and Let Die|link=Live and Let Die Square (09).jpg|The Man with the Golden Gun|link=The Man with the Golden Gun Square (10).jpg|The Spy Who Loved Me|link=The Spy Who Loved Me Square (11).jpg|Moonraker|link=Moonraker Square (12).jpg|For Your Eyes Only|link=For Your Eyes Only Square (13).jpg|Octopussy|link=Octopussy Square (14).jpg|A View to a Kill|link=A View to a Kill Square (15).jpg|The Living Daylights|link=The Living Daylights Square (16).jpg|Licence to Kill|link=Licence to Kill Square (17).jpg|GoldenEye|link=GoldenEye Square (18).jpg|Tomorrow Never Dies|link=Tomorrow Never Dies Square (19).jpg|The World Is Not Enough|link=The World Is Not Enough Square (20).jpg|Die Another Day|link=Die Another Day Square (21).jpg|Casino Royale|link=Casino Royale (2006 film) Square (22).jpg|Quantum of Solace|link=Quantum of Solace Square (23).jpg|Skyfall|link=Skyfall Square_(24).jpg|Spectre|link=Spectre (2015 film) Faces of Bond Bond - Sean Connery - Profile.png|Sean Connery 1962-1983 James Bond (George Lazenby) - Profile.jpg|George Lazenby 1969 OCTORogerMoore4.jpg|Roger Moore 1973-1985 James Bond (The Living Daylights).jpg|Timothy Dalton 1987-1989 James Bond (GoldenEye).jpg|Pierce Brosnan 1995-2002 James Bond (Casino Royale).jpg|Daniel Craig 2006-present External links *James Bond official website *Pinewood Studios – home of Bond *Pinewood Studios Albert R. Broccoli 007 Stage official website Category:Film series Category:James Bond series